My invention lies in the field of butt hinges and especially butt hinges used in mounting doors onto casements.
A common problem with doors hingedly mounted onto casements is keeping a fully opened or partially opened door in its intended open position. Unless the door is fixed in its opened position by a doorjam or a wedge-shaped stop, air currents, wind gusts or other forces acting on the surfaces of the opened door will tend to "slam" the door shut or otherwise move the door from its desired position.
It is an object of my invention to provide a simple and effective mechanism to keep an opened door from moving due to air currents or similar forces acting on the open door.
It is a further object of my invention to provide a butt hinge with means to resist air currents which tend to move an open door from its intended position.
My invention is a butt hinge assembly which consists of a conventional butt hinge which includes two similar hinge plates joined together by a cylindrical hinge pin and a flat tempered spring steel plate. The hinge pin is fitted into the aligned cylindrical knuckles formed on the adjoining ends of the butt hinge's hinge plates. The spring steel plate is sized to fit against the hinge plate mounted on the casement and includes several flat extensions or fingers each of which is sized and positioned to press firmly against one of the cylindrical knuckles of the hinge plate mounted on the door. The friction between the spring steel fingers and the knuckles of the hinge plate will resist the force of air currents tending to "slam" the door or at least move it from its intended position.